Aphrodites blessing
by chibi artic fox
Summary: this story is a percy/nico mpreg yes an mpreg. how yo may ask ? its all thanks too aphrodite for screwing up nicos anatomy and a wonderful surcumstance beacuse of one accident and how nico beacoms pregnant so yes percy/nico mpreg dont like dont read
1. A meddling goddess

Aphrodite's blessing

Chapter 1: a Meddling goddess

Hey everyone this is my first fic so be kind or not I don't care as long as some people read my work and like it so enjoy my work. Now the warning this is a yaoi fanfic meaning guy on guy and is rated M for later chapters also this will be an mpreg. Note I have no rights to the story or its characters that is the property of Rick Riordan. (But I do own all books pertaining to the characters of the demigods and all books he has written personal fav is the last Olympian loved the drama) NOW ON TO THE FIC!

Poseidon and Hades were having one of there many fights on how mother loved you more and how you cheated when we divided the world. But today's argument was different then all the previous for Poseidon boasted 'my son will produce a better offspring than your son Hades'. This caught the attention of a certain goddess of love at that boast an evil grin came across her perfect face _' well if they both think they can have a better grandchild than the other what about if they shared in the child's genetics'_ she thought. 'Well well well I do believe that this will be fun' she said as she walked from her feuding family to plan the parenthood of the two sons of the big three.

************************************************************************Now to the son of Poseidon who was in his cabin at camp half blood. He lay there on his bunk sad at what has happened to him in the last week. To start off this week of misery on Monday his girlfriend of three years has dumped him, then the next day she leaves to a college in California. A moth since Grover went to Africa to stop the destruction of the forest. And three years since he had feelings for certain child of Hades. 'Gods this is this is so frustrating why do I have these feelings for him' 'I mean it really didn't hurt when Annabeth dumped me and I have been spending all my time with him and I think he's cute when his nose scrunches up but that doesn't mean anything right?'

'_Gods help me, I'm gonna tell him that's right Im gonna tell him I love him and I have since the day we met' 'at least we are the same age now'. _Thought the son of Hades as he knocked on the Poseidon cabin. After a minute of waiting Percy answers the door 'hey Nico what up'? 'Just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me' answered Nico

At this moment Percy realized what Nico was wearing black trunks with silver flames that ran at the knees and a black wife beater that hugged his slight curves and saw that he was holding a towel 'sure let me just get my stuff and change.'

A/N HAHA cliffy sorry but I need help to see if it was good or what so review it please or I will kill my self… by….. jumping… off… a… curb to get a penny but please review Ill have the next chapter soon.


	2. Lost it? Or Gave it?

Aphrodite's blessing

Chapter 2 Lost it or gave it 

Hey everyone imm back yeah if you haven't realized it I'm not dead. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever I blame my computer it was acting up and being annoying (grrrrrr) and like all the other annoying things in my life slapping it would not fix it. So yeah Im back and got chapter two for you …HEY THAT RYMED anyway now I can publish more often. And as a treat ill show way this is rated m for a reason it also took forever because all the smex had to go thru my skittles. Ooohhh and before I forget I had one of my skittles draw the family of the Jacksons so if you want it send me a comment saying so and you shall receive it. You know the usual I don't own so do not sue yeah good good. NOW ON TO THE FIC!

TIME SKIP AFTER THE BEACH AND DINNER

'Wow Percy what a day' said the Italian as they stepped into the Poseidon cabin and fell on his bed (since Nico stays most nights). 'So Perce are you thirsty?' said Nico as he pulled a 48 pack from under his bunk. 'Were did you get this?' said Percy as he took the can. 'Well you can get anything you want when you threaten the right Hermes camper with an early death' said Nico with an evil smirk as he opened his can and took a drink. (Needless to say two eighteen year old teenage boys that never drank a day in there life before this moment got drunk off there asses before the box was half way done. And in this stupor Aphrodite cast her spells one of fertility to the child of death and one of lust to the son of the sea.) 'Hey Nico ever been kissed?' asked Percy. At this comment Nico turned a light rose and shook his head not noticing that Percy got closer. 'Well not anymore he muttered as he descended onto those virgin lips. To this Nico gasp to witch Percy took advantage and deepened the kiss using his tongue to trace the inside of Nicos cavern all the wile said Italian eyes were slowly closing from assures to half mass as he started responding to the kiss. As the son of the sea pulled away he asked 'So you still a virgin Nico?'. To this Nico went from alabaster to white in five seconds flat. 'Ill take that as a yes' purred Percy 'I guess we will have to change that wont we?' muttered Percy as he nibbled Nicos ear. 'Yes' moaned Nico as Percy started to suck on the lobe. (smex starts here) After completely abusing Nicos ear lobe Percy moved down to the neck and started to kiss and nip occasionally that is till he nipped on top of Nicos shirt that caused him to moan at this revelation he pulled Nicos shirt off and returned to that spot on Nicos collar bone and bit down causing said boy to moan after his bite Percy liked the raw flesh then kissed it tenderly before sucking at the wound causing Nico to moan all the louder. After making sure the hickey would show for a few weeks Percy took off his shirt and kissed Nico again with renewed vigor. All the wile hand descending to Nicos pant line and tugging at the hem innocently. Only to have Nico thrust up eagerly 'Fucking tease' moaned Nico as he felt Percy laugh into the hollow of his neck Slipping down Nicos heaving, sweaty body, Percy hovered over the button on his jeans, licking above the rough blue fabric. Nuzzling the bulge gently with his nose after unbuttoning the offending pants, his hands sliding up the toned sides of the youths body, he pulled down the zipper, inch by inch With a grin at the sight of the large, thick cock in his face, Percy nuzzled the shaft with his nose and chin, fingering the hard shaft as he buried his nose in the thick black curls at it's base, inhaling deeply before continuing his nuzzlings to his weighty sack, gently kissing his soft opening. Returning slowly to his still pumping hand, smiling at the sight of his Nico gasping for air, he took all of Nicos 8 inched member in his mouth at once, his nose in the curls again. His left thumb entering his thumb in him his right playing with his sack. Percys mouth sliding up and down, tongue flicking, mouth sucking, teeth gently grazing the sensitive skin Feeling his moaning Italian about to cum, he stopped for a moment, ignoring Nicos swearing. Once he felt he was again under control, he suckled softly before entering another finger into him willing opening, twisting his sack gently. Suddenly entering a third then fourth finger in Nicos slippery passage, Percy moved his right hand to the base of the twitching shaft, pumping and pulling. Moving his mouth to envelop only the head of Nico delicious cock, he sucked harshly until he came into his willing cavern. Nico cries filled his ears for what seemed like minutes. Smiling with sticky lips, he spit out the seed into his palm slicking his raging 10 inched member after kicking off his pants. Kissing Nico, he withdrew his fingers amidst the growling protests of his still quivering Nico. Placing his thick head at his prepared entrance, he pushed in slowly. For Nico, it felt as if the world was finally right when Percy slowly and gently entered him, he couldn't see anything but Percy's eyes loving eyes looking into his own. Gripping his shoulders tightly, he waited for the pain to come. It never did. "It doesn't hurt, please move" He whispered to him. "It's okay. You fit me perfectly." Percy pulled all the way out, before quickly thrusting back in all the way, his sack slapping into his cheeks. Both moaning loudly, Nico pulled Percy to him, so he might capture those moans in his mouth. Percy burying his face into Nicos neck, he bit him agian, sucking on the bite. Leaning back, he hooked Nicos left leg over his shoulder, changing the angle with which he pumped into Nico. The black haired Italian eyes rolled back into his head when Percy hit the pleasure spot inside him. "Nngh . . . Gods Percy, MORE!" Nico begged, almost crazy with pleasure. "Harder!" screamed the son of the dead, arching his back in witch the son of the sea happily complied with. To Percy Nicos trembling passage felt like a glove as he thrust Grasping Nicos weeping member, he pumped it in time with his thrusts, loving Nicos screams. Unable to hold back, Nico came violently into Percys pumping hand, calling his name. "Percy." Percy, feeling Nicos muscles spasm around his cock, came fast and hard, arching his back, calling out the Italians name "Nico." Slumping forward onto Nicos sticky stomach only to be rapped in the arms of the pale boys arms did they finally drift to sleep. Neither of them hearing a creepy chuckle

A/N OOOKKK I KNW THAT WAS LONG OVER DO ISO I WILL BE POSTING AT LEASE ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON SO YEAH REVIEW DON'T SUE AND IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS BY MONDAY I WILL EAT ALL THESE FRESH COOKIES ! 


	3. Notice 1

**DON'T SHOOT THIS NOT AN UPDATE I JUST PUT A POLE UP ON MY PAGE SO YEAH LOOK AT IT AND DON'T WORRY THIS STORY I AM CONTINUING **


	4. FUCK!

Aphrodite's blessing

Chapter3Fuck

Hey everyone sorry I know but I had 4 essays due back to back. So yah I know but I m still alive so I didn't kill my self and or siblings so yeah I no own so you no sue we all good on to the fic

===============================================================  
>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

===============================================================Nico woke early as usual but there was something different about this morning. For one his ass hurt two he was on a body three he was sticky. And it was at this moment that it hit him. "_Percy and me …fucked_" was what was going through his head as he got up dressed and ran (more like limped) to the Hades cabin _"fuck fuck fuck"_was went through his head as he paced the length of the Hades cabin "FUCK" he yelled as he sat down on the couch in the cabin wincing as pain ran up his backside. "Ok let's try to remember what happened last night" muttered Nico as he put his head in his hands.

Later that day

"Hey Nico" called out a voice familiar to the child of the dead. "hey Percy" said Nico as he turned to face the son of the sea. "What happened last night" asked the emerald eyed boy as he faced the Italian. "What you don't remember?" asked Nico thanking the gods that Percy was totally wasted last night. "Nope not a damn clue of what happened woke up and you were gone" was Percy's eloquent response. "Well we both got wasted off our asses is what happened" said Nico with a grin fully aware of his sore ass. "Lets go get lunch" said Percy. Not noticing Nicos slight limp


	5. Finding Out

Aphrodite's blessing

Chapter 4 finding out 

Hey everyone sorry I know but I have been busy so as a new years and xmas gift I have a new chappie this is were Nico finds out he's expecting and is placed a month and a half after chapter 3 so yeah.

===============================================================  
><strong>*FLASH BACK*<strong>

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**===============================================================Nico woke early as usual but there was something different about this morning. For one his ass hurt two he was on a body three he was sticky. And it was at this moment that it hit him. "_Percy and me …fucked_" was what was going through his head as he got up dressed and ran (more like limped) to the Hades cabin _"fuck fuck fuck"_was went through his head as he paced the length of the Hades cabin "FUCK" he yelled as he sat down on the couch in the cabin wincing as pain ran up his backside. "Ok let's try to remember what happened last night" muttered Nico as he put his head in his hands.**

**Later that day **

"**Hey Nico" called out a voice familiar to the child of the dead. "Hey Percy" said Nico as he turned to face the son of the sea. "What happened last night" asked the emerald eyed boy as he faced the Italian. "What you don't remember?" asked Nico thanking the gods that Percy was totally wasted last night. "Nope not a damn clue of what happened woke up and you were gone" was Percy's eloquent response. "Well we both got wasted off our asses is what happened" said Nico with a grin fully aware of his sore ass. "Let's go get lunch" said Percy. Not noticing Nicos slight limp **

Time has pasted since Nico slept with Percy and now finds himself were he has been every morning since a week ago… at the toilet spilling the meal from the night before into the night before. Finally finishing he grabs the bottle of mouth wash conveniently next to the shinny bowl and finally said "what the hell is wrong with me I'm never sick." Thinking some more before saying "and it only is in the morning by noon I'm fine. Maybe I should go see Charion" the Italian stated getting up and determined to do just that.

Walking into the parlor of the big house Nico noticed the horse in his wheelchair before walking up to him. "Uuummmm… Charion" Nico said getting the centaurs attention. Looking up the man horse finally seeing the son of Hades. "What is it my boy?" he asked. "Well I been sick and I was wondering what it could be can you help" Nico asked. "Of cores child just tell me your symptoms" was the mans reply. "Ok" was Nico's reply as he started stating his symptoms.

"So" what could it bee asked Nico as he finished listing his symptoms. "Nico have you been sexual active in the past few months?" the horse asked. Turning his ivory skin scarlet Nico asked "Why". "Every thing so please tell me" finally breaking down Nico just nodded. Again the horse asked "Was your partner male and was he the top?" turning even darker he just nodded once more before asking the man "What dose that have to do with anything?" "Well everything since your about two months pregnant." Was the horses reply

=============================================================== A/N SO YEAN THAT'S HOW HE FOUND OUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY NOW SINCE IT'S THE NEW YEAR AND THAT WAS MY RESALUTION. SO I WILL PUT A POST NEXT WEEK TOO EIGHTER THURSDAY OR FRIDAY SSSSOOOOOOO DON'T KILL ME CAUSE OF THE WAIT AND I STILL WANT YOU GUYS TO READ MY OTHER STORY CAUSE ITS LONELY WIT ITS 0 REVIEWS SO YEAH BYE FOR NOW MY LITTLE MONSTERS. *THROWS COOKIES AT YOU SO I CAN RUN AWAY* PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^


	6. Say What?

Aphrodite's blessing

Chapter 5 say what 

Hey every body I'm back well its been awhile *cough some time cough* so as usual I blame school and society but I cant do that this time because I had to go to too many funerals, my computer broke down again *I probably should get a new one*, and I started working. So yeah that's my excuse and I am sticking to it. So yeah rick if your reading this my offer still stands I will buy the rights to the characters. But until then I do not own any of the characters from the book so do not sue me. 

**Previously**

**Walking into the parlor of the big house Nico noticed the horse in his wheelchair before walking up to him. "Uuummmm… Charion" Nico said getting the centaurs attention. Looking up the man horse finally seeing the son of Hades. "What is it my boy?" he asked. "Well I been sick and I was wondering what it could be can you help" Nico asked. "Of cores child just tell me your symptoms" was the mans reply. "Ok" was Nico's reply as he started stating his symptoms.**

**"So" what could it bee asked Nico as he finished listing his symptoms. "Nico have you been sexual active in the past few months?" the horse asked. Turning his ivory skin scarlet Nico asked "Why". "Every thing so please tell me" finally breaking down Nico just nodded. Again the horse asked "Was your partner male and was he the top?" turning even darker he just nodded once more before asking the man "What dose that have to do with anything?" "Well everything since your about two months pregnant." Was the horses reply**

'What' was all Nico could say staring at the horse man, who at that moment was rolling over to a filing cabinet and unlocking the last drawer and pulled out a small white box. Tossing it to the son of Hades and saying 'follow the instructions to the letter and then well see if we have to expand your cabin with a nursery.' The centaur said with a small smile. Looking down the Italian barely realizing the ancient Greek text saying pregnancy test. After reading the text he looked up at Chiron confused ad stated quite smartly 'What the hell is this for".

Looking at the young child of death the man in the wheel chair said 'Its not common knowledge and no one knows why it occurs but for some reason male demigods have the ability to carry children with no help from a woman.'

***Almighty time skip of half an hour***

After waiting the allotted thirty minutes to see the results of his test since it was 100% accurate since it was designed for men as well as woman and would be able to tell the gender of the baby by Hestia and Aphrodite Nico with trembling fingers looked at the little box that showed two pink plus signs "++".

'I'm pregnant' the child of death whispered before a wave of hormones kicked in and he started to rant in Italian 'Come è possibile questo voglio dire che sono maschio, dopo tutto e ho SOLO STATO CON UNA PERSONA uno anche se questo è stato possibile non dovrebbe avere **successo proprio** così in fretta' translation 'HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE I MEAN I AM MALE AFTERALL AND I ONLY BEEN WITH ONE PERSON ONE EVEN IF THIS WAS POSSIBE IT SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED SO FAST **RIGHT' **the ghost prince practically yelled in Italian at the centaur.

_**I am sorry for the shortness of this but I will try to post tomorrow again**_


	7. NOTICE

_**NOTICE:**_

_**I WILL NOT BE POSTING ON THIS SITE FOR A WHLE DUE TO CLASS. BUT WILL BE POSTING ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME CHARMCAST3R IF YOU WANNA READ MY STORIES GO THERE. GOOD BYE FOR NOW. ;)**_


	8. Well what Happens Now

_**Well What Happens Now?**_

AUTHORS NOTES

ITS BEEN ALONG TIME SINCE I BEEN HERE AND I BEEN GETTING A LOT OF COMENTS FOR ME TO UPDATE THE STORYS I HAVE HERE BUT IF YOU READ MY LAST POST I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE AS OFTEN HERE. BUT STILL CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL I WILL ^-^. HOWEVERR IF YOU WANT WAY FASRER UPDATES LOOK ME UP ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USER NAME charmcast3r AND LEAVE ME A FOLLOW AND I WILL LOVE U ALL FOREVER OR FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. SEND ME A P.M. AND ILL GIVE YOU MY ACOUNT NAME OR LEAVE A COMMENT FOR IT. OK NOW THAT THAT RANT IS OVER ON TO THE THING YOU WANT **NERCY BABIES!** OK USUAL SPEEAL I DON'T OWN ANYONE BLAH BLAH BLAH SO DON'T SUE ME K. OK GOOD. NOW FOR THE FICTION

After Nico's little rant that from the outside scared half the campers walking outside it, and the other half wondering what the hell he was saying, he decided to go see Chiron to tell him the "great" news. Getting up from the floor Nico headed out of his Cabin with all intentions of going to the big house to tell Chiron, but stopped at the smell of fresh pancakes made by the nymphs.

Hearing his stomach growl Nico decided to make a detour and eat (he's eating for two now after all). After gathering all he wanted on a plate, and giving a waffle to hades and sat down at the posiden table (since they haven't made tables for the minor gods as of yet and only a child of the big three could sit at each others table) and dug in. Half way threw his fifth pancake did Nico feel eyes on him and decided to look up only to be met by emerald eyes with flecks of sapphire. Percy.

"Can I help you?" Nico asked mouth full glaring at the son of the sea.

"No, it's just I never seen you eat this much Nico you only eat half a pancake." Replied the sea prince.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY PERCY! ARE YOU CALLING FAT CAUSE I ATE SO MUCH TODAY! OR ANOREXIC BECAUSE I EAT SO LITTLE! WELL WHAT IS IT!" Nico yelled at the sea prince shocking the whole mess hall. "YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT!" Nico yelled at Percy before getting up and left. But as he reached the half way point between his cabin and the mess hall, when he felt a tug on his arm. "Let me go Jackson" Nico gritted out trying to tug out of the others arm.

"No Nikki I won't let me go till you tell me what's wrong." Percy said as he pulled Nico back into his chest.

"Percy let me go" the Italian stated trying to glare at the arms around his chest off.

"No Nico, I want to know what's wrong to see if I can help." The taller brunette.

"Fine wanna know what's wrong with me?" The shorter male ask as he tilted his head back to stare at the larger male, only see him nod. "Fine" Nico sighed before taking a deep breath before he finally spoke, "Sì, c'è qualcosa di sbagliato con me Percy. Sono incinta con il bambino e ... e ho paura Percy. (Yes there is something wrong with me Percy. I am pregnant with your child and ... and I'm scared Percy.)" The Italian said in his mothers maiden tongue.

"What?" Was Percy's wise reply. "I didn't understand that Nico could possibly repeat in English please?" The sea prince asked.

"No Percy I can't I have a feeling that if I told you now you would freak and not want to see me again, I tell you many one day but not today." The younger male said as he pushed out of his arms and started to walk to his cabin before turning to say a quick good bye before turning back again and walking away trying to force away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"But I love you Nikki and I want to help." The emerald eyed boy whispered after the dark prince. 'Well what now?' He thought before he turned and started to head to his own cabin.


	9. the babys coming

**hey everyone this is me and I wanted to say heres a new chapter and I decided from now on instead of publishing separately I am just gonna copy in paste from my wattpad account to here. So good for u thou my updates there will be much more faster than here if u want them fast **

It's been six months, four days, twelve hours, and thirty two minutes since Percy has left the camp for N.Y.U and Nico couldn't be better... Wrong. After Percy left Nico ran to his cabin to hide and cry (screw you hormones) after a few hours of that did he come to terms with the fact that Percy left. Now at the moment the prince of the after life is blubbering like an idiot wile watching toy story 3 (the part where they burn) "Fuck you Andy You couldn't just play with them one more time you twat!" He yelled at the t.v. Before shoveling another spoon full of sea salt ice cream into his mouth, as he felt another-cramp.

"Calm down baby I want to meet you too but you gotta wait till its..." Nico was saying as he felt his water break.

"Fuck" he muttered going to the corner that held a small crystal ball full of rainbows shining threw it pulling out a coin Nico tossed it in feeling another contraction hit. Gritting his teeth he called out "lady iris keeper o rainbows show me lord Apollo" after a second Nico say a nineteen year old man playing the flute before noticing him.

"Hey cuz what up ?" The sun god questioned as he saw Nico's face scrunch up in pain.

"It's time." Was the child's of deaths only reply before moving for the medic god to come threw.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
>Time skip<p>

After several hours of intense labor did Apollo finally call out "one more big push Nico I can see the head" hearing that Nico pushed as hard as he could and with a grunt of pain he felt as if he pushed a watermelon out of his ass.

After cleaning up the after birth, and the baby Apollo took the baby's measurements "8 pounds 6 ounces and 14inches long. Congratulations Nico you are the proud mother of a wonderful baby..."

**Hahaha suspense don't worry I will try again next week to update if not the week after that cause I am writing multiple stories at once and don't like to post till im half way done with the next so remember I love you all and its cause of u guys that I still publish here. And to any reviewers that were dicks acting like one wont make yours any bigger sweet heart ^_^. So remember that I do infact have the most of the next chapter will be on watt pad sometime this sunday**


End file.
